


Modern Romance

by letmetellyouaboutmyfeels



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Non-Graphic Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels
Summary: Wyatt and Flynn are friends. Who have sex. And hold hands. And go out to dinners and movies together.Really, really close friends.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Wyatt Logan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Modern Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on here: https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/180797197233/so-im-pissed-at-tumblr-and-couldnt-get-this-out
> 
> Inspired by this post: https://space-cadet-magic.tumblr.com/post/180791983166/wonderlandroundtwo

Rufus was enjoying his perfectly lovely lunch break when he got the call from Flynn. “Hey, man, what’s up?”

“He said yes,” Flynn blurted out.

“Congratulations, when’s the wedding? Is this where you offer me the role of best man?” It’d only taken Flynn about, oh, three weeks to get up the balls to ask Wyatt out after shamelessly flirting with the guy and disrupting everyone else’s workday over it.

“Thanks, asshole. He agreed to go to the burger place with me.”

Rufus’s phone buzzed and he checked it—a text from Wyatt.

It read, _he asked me to take him to that burger place on Main, I think we’re officially friends now?_

Rufus stared at the text for a moment. Flynn was still rambling but Rufus was sort of stuck on the fact that Flynn thought he’d just asked Wyatt out on a date and yet Wyatt, somehow, was tentatively calling himself and Flynn friends.

Uh-oh.

“Flynn?” Rufus said, putting the phone back to his ear.

“Yeah?”

“Do me a favor and call me when the date’s over. I want to hear how it went.”

“…so you can laugh?”

“No, I’m serious, I really want to know.” He wanted to know how it all blew up, that is.

“Um… okay.”

“Great. Knock ‘em dead buddy.” Rufus hung up.

Oh, this was going to be delicious.

* * *

Flynn sort of forgot to call Rufus because when the date technically ended, he was making out with Wyatt in the alley about a block from Wyatt’s apartment and he had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

“Fuck,” Wyatt swore when Flynn shifted his knee just up and to the right a little. “God, yes, right—fuck—”

God, he wanted to get his hands all over him. “Can I—”

“Yes,” Wyatt said frantically, in between kissing him. “Yes, whatever you want, yes.”

Yeah, he wasn’t exactly going to be telling Rufus the details of this.

* * *

Wyatt wasn’t sure exactly what was going on but he was far from complaining.

First, there was the mutual handjob in the alley by his apartment, and then a few days later he and Flynn went to see a movie but he couldn’t remember the plot for the life of him because he and Flynn made out the whole time.

That was probably around when he and Flynn started spending all their time together? Not that, y’know, they didn’t have separate lives or anything, but they just hung out a lot. It worked. He felt comfortable around Flynn and hey the guy was really patient about teaching Wyatt how to give a blowjob. If most of their nights hanging out ended up in mutual orgasms, Wyatt wasn’t going to complain.

In fact, it didn’t even occur to him to think anything might be out of the ordinary until he called Jess one Saturday morning, about a month after he and Flynn first made out.

“Somebody sounds happy,” Jess said, sounding suspicious like Wyatt had never been happy in his entire life before.

“Good morning to you too.”

“Seriously, what’s up, you sound like you ate a rainbow or some shit.”

“Jesus, it’s nothing, just, y’know, good sex and slept in.”

He heard a clatter, a distant, muffled curse, and then Jess was back on the phone—presumably after having dropped it. “You had sex!? With who!? What’s her name?”

“Ah…” Well. “You know that guy I mentioned? We’ve got kind of a bromance thing going on?”

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. “Bromance?” Jess repeated.

“Yeah, y’know, where you think the guy’s great and spend all your time together and have inside jokes, a bromance.”

“Right. And you had sex how many times?”

“Um…” Wyatt was starting to feel a little put on the spot. “I mean, it’s just—we haven’t—just a lot of handjobs. And like three blowjobs?”

“Hmmm. Yeah that’s not technically a bromance.”

“What do you mean? We haven’t even—I mean we held hands once—”

“Oh my God.”

“We’re working up to the whole butt thing.”

“ _Oh my God_.”

“Jess, what?”

“Wyatt, you goddamn fucking idiot.”

“Hey!” Only Jess was allowed to get away with talking to him like that because she’d put up with him for a decade, but still.

“Did it ever occur to your last two brain cells that maybe, just maybe, you two are dating?”

“What? No.”

“You sure? Because you spend all your time together, you have inside jokes, you’re having sex—is he there!? Oh my God is he there with you!?”

“What, no! I wouldn’t have called you to talk about the guy’s dick if the guy was still here!”

“You called me to—oh my God. Wyatt. Wyatt, honey, baby love, you two are dating. You’re so dating.”

Wyatt had an absolutely horrible feeling that she was right. Especially when he wondered when Flynn was going to get back because oh yeah, he’d given Flynn a key a few days ago.

Fuck his life.

“I’ll call you back.”

“Wyatt Logan don’t you dare hang up on me. Wyatt—Wyatt!”

He hung up and tossed the phone aside.

Jesus Christ.

* * *

“We’re dating!?” Wyatt said accusingly when Flynn got back to the apartment, coffee and bagels from the place down the street in his hand.

The place down the street where they always got bagels and coffee on Saturday mornings and the guy behind the counter knew their order, Wyatt realized miserably.

“Um…” Flynn looked like he’d been caught in the middle of robbing a bank. “Yes?”

“And you didn’t think to maybe tell me this at some point?”

“…I’m over at your apartment every day. I bring you lunch when you forget to pack one. We go to the movies together. I gave you a good morning blowjob yesterday. I have a toothbrush here.”

“Still!”

Flynn got an amused smile on his face that Wyatt found very annoying, and then climbed back into bed. “Okay. Wyatt, we’ve been spending every waking moment together and having enthusiastic sex for about a month now, do you think we can go steady?”

“I hate you so much.”

Flynn kissed him and then passed him Wyatt’s coffee and bagel. “No, you don’t.”

And that was the kicker, wasn’t it? He really didn’t hate Flynn at all.

Quite the opposite, in fact.


End file.
